Looks can be deceiveing
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is taken in by the Akatusuki after Itachi saves her from a cloud nin. They raise her and trains her. When she's old enough, they send her to the Chunnin exam. How will everyone react to this new Hinata?Warning!Alot of guys will be after Hina
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Wassup my people? I have returned! MWAHAHAHAHA! It looks like my life will be drama free for awhile. So that'll give me lot's of time to update my stories! Yayz! (Jumps out window)**

**Hinata: (Sweatdrops) A-ano...Red Moon Ninja-chan would like to thank all of you who have supported her through her dramatic teenage times. She is extremely grateful to you all. Also, Red Moon Ninja does not own Naruto. Enjoy the story. (Bows)**

**Crowd: Awww. Your so Kawaii Hina-chan!**

**Hinata: (blush)**

**Gaara: (growls possessively) Back..stay back you mongrels...my Hinata...my Hinata...(Holds her to him and pets her head possessively)**

**Hinata: (Sweatdrop)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi Uchiha. The name itself struck fear into the hearts of the innocent, even some non-innocent people. Of course when you kill your own family, you would be feared. He was, and is to this very day, an emotionaless teme. Even Kisame, his own team-mate would agree. It was a well known fact that Itachi loved no one.

His heart never felt any ping of remorse when killing innocent bystanders. Never. Not once. Which is why people who knew of his reputation would be beyond confused seeing him _carrying _a small girl. One would be even more confused at the sight of said girl clutching on to the missing nin like a life line. Anyone who saw this earth shattering sight however, never lived to tell the tale. Like I said, Itachi showed no remorse. Never, not once. Until now.

**(Itachi P.O.V.)**

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms with a frown. She caught my attention and held it in her small fist. A feat no one had accomplished. Many have tried, but none have succeeded. Not the _Hokage _who always tried to get into my head. Not my father who wanted to control me. Not even my _best friend. _None of them got to me. Then a small, weak, insignificant _girl _comes along and suddenly _I _wanted to know everything about her. I growled as I remembered how I came across such a confusing child.

**Flashback**

I walked across the forest path with my emotionaless facade on. That mission had been _too _easy. Leader-sama wanted to test me. Feh. Fool. I can complete any _test _he throws at me. I had just joined the Akatsuki two months ago after getting rid of my clan. If I wanted to do some lame missions I would have just stayed in Konoha.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

I turned my head at the sound. Only a little girl could make a sound like that. Normally I would ignore something like that. But the voice was dangerously close to the Akatsuki hideout.

I walked calmly toward the sound. What would a child, much less a _girl _child, be doing in a forest such as this. No man was ever brave enough to enter, except the Akatsuki. I could now sence a small chakra force and a larger one. Hm...so there is more than just the childs.

I reached my destination and looked through the tall, thick bushes. What I saw actually made my blood boil. A man with a Cloud headband was attempting to cut a small childs eye out. Somehow the girl was holding him off. But she obviously couldn't hold out for long. The child let out a cry as her arms gave in.

As if my legs had a mind of there own, they carried me to the struggling child and the cloud _ninja_. I intercepted the Kunai about to go into the girls eye and forced it into the cloud ninjas shoulder. He screamed in pain. Music to my ears.

I was about to finish the job when a small fist held my hand back. I looked down to see the barely concious girl look at me with round lavender eyes. "N-no k-k-killing pl-plea...se" Her eyes closed and she fell into unconciousness. My eyes hardened. Did this girl have no idea who I was? What I've done? Obviously not.

I heard a whimper and my eyes shot towards the cowering excuse of a man. "Pl-please don't kill me. I was put up to it! I never really wanted to do it but they forced me to. I swear!" I glared at the man. How could he? Begging not to be killed? He had no honor as a ninja.

"Who put you up to this?" I demanded.

"A-A man w-with s-s-snake eyes. That's all I know. I swear." He pleaded.

I sneered in disgust. Just as I was about to finish the man, the little girls words came back to me. And for some reason I lowered the kunai. I did not strike.

"Oh thank y-you kind sir!" The man said as he bowed before me.

I smirked and lifted his head up so that we were staring at each other. I activated my Magenkyuo and his screams filled the air. I dropped his body and turned around. Ready to head back to the hideout now that, that was over. A small noise stopped me. I looked at the girl who was attempting to talk in her sleep. "Th-thank y-you...Itachi-niisan..."

I stared at her in shock. Of course my face didn't show the emotion. The girl did know who I was. And she called me niisan. Me. The guy who killed off his entire clan. This girl was...different...I felt myself wanting to know her better. I lifted her up and held her in my arms gently. This girl was fragile. She cuddled into his chest and sighed into content. I started to walk back to the Akatsuki, knowing that I would catch hell for this...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that? I liked it. It came to me in a dream. I thought that was a sign that my creativity was back. Anyways! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok...once again...I seriously apologize for not updating for awhile. It's just that alot of stuff has been happening...and some of it just made me lose interest in fanfiction. But now I'm back! Hopefully for good! I OWN NOTHING! Yet...**

**(Hinata P.O.V)**

I yawned as I opened my eyes. Why was it so dark? Where was I? Slowly, and with much effort, I activated my byakugan. When my eyes had fully adjusted to the vision change, I looked around. I let out a gasp. This wasn't the Hyuuga estate! Slowly, what happened came to me in flashes.

_A man walked toward me, a rag in his hand._

_A strange smell, then darkness._

_Waking up in the middle of a forest, screaming._

_A struggle against my kidnapper, watching as my arms failed and the kunai rush towards my eye._

_Another man forcing the Kunai back...recognition..._

_"Itachi-niisan..."_

Itachi-niisan...

Niisan...he saved me once again...

Hope filled me, as a smile came over my face. If Itachi-niisan saved me, than that must mean he's here somewhere! Itachi-niisan would never leave me alone!

A strange confidence overcame me as I got off the lumpy mattress. I walked to the door I could now see and exited through it. I had to find my niisan.

**It's not much...but I'll write more soon!**


End file.
